Carrie
Carrie Krueger is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is a depressed ghost who is in Miss Simian's class at Elmore Junior High. Her first appearance was a cameo in "The Third" and her first major appearance in "The Ghost." It is revealed in "The Mirror," that a man named the Snatcher (formerly known as Vladus Lokowitchki) is her father. Appearance\ In Season 1, Carrie is a white, translucent ghost with a bow that seems to be a skull with wings. Her arms rest in front of her body and her hair covers her left eye. She also has magenta and cyan lining around her, making her seem like a 3D anaglyph image. When her teeth are visible, they are shown to be sharp and pointed. She normally has black eyebrows. In Season 2, Carrie's appearance is slightly changed due to the change in the show's animation style. Her head becomes slightly more rectangular, and she now has a shoulder on each side of her body, which her arms now hang from. Personality\ Carrie is a stereotypical "emo" who enjoys being miserable (although she considered and once referred to herself as a 'punk rock chick' in "The Pony"). Unlike most emo kids, who usually only hang out with other emos, Carrie is a social floater who will talk to anyone, possibly because Elmore Junior High lacks other emos. She regularly interacts with the other girls and usually participates in Gumball and the rest of the class' antics. However, in "The Third," she is found talking to Rachel. In "The Ghost," she states pain is the only emotion she can feel. Despite this, she has shown other emotions and has been seen smiling on occasion. In "Halloween," Carrie blushes when Darwin kisses her, a sign of feeling love. She is capable of compassion, as she seemed genuinely concerned for Gumball and Darwin's safety. At the end of the episode, she was visibly upset when she thought they had been trapped in the underworld. In "The Pony," a softer side of her was shown when she saw A Pony's Tail by mistake and admitted that she found it touching. It would seem that at heart, she is also ultimately very selfless, as indicated in "The Scam," when she was willing to stay with Gargaroth forever if it meant saving her friends and the school. She also appeared to be quite shy when interacting with Darwin, whom she had developed a crush on, as she was unable to ask him if she could borrow his body and if he wanted to do something together without sounding sheepish and nervous. Relationships Vladus (father) Carrie is revealed to have a strong relationship with her father. In "The Mirror," she shows genuine sympathy for him when she sees what the curse and loneliness had turned him into. She also takes offense when Gumball repeatedly insults her father. When they finally succeed in breaking the curse and freeing him, the first thing they do upon being reunited is embrace in a long hug. Darwin Carrie seems to be on good terms with Darwin, who was the first to suggest using Gumball's body in "The Ghost." In "The Flower," Carrie (and Leslie) used Darwin's body as a shield from incoming projectiles. In "Halloween," Darwin kisses Carrie immediately after becoming a ghost, revealing that Darwin has had feelings for her for some time. To which she reacts with a blush, implying that she does have feelings for Darwin as well. She and Darwin are later seen back to back during his musical number in "The Words," but she runs off after he refers to her as "one more emo freak." In "The Scam" their feelings for each other are much more heavily implied. Gumball uses the thought of getting closer to Carrie in order to tempt Darwin into following through with their scam, leading to Darwin briefly fantasizing a romantic moment with Carrie. Then, when she required a body to possess in order to eat the candy they gathered, she sheepishly asked Darwin to borrow his, causing him to get nervous as well. At the end of the episode, they both awkwardly tried to find an excuse to get the other to hang out with them. Gumball Carrie and Gumball are close friends. In "The Ghost," Gumball allowed her (somewhat reluctantly) to use his body so she could eat large amounts of food. When Gumball refused to allow her to use his body near the end of the episode, she attempted to forcibly take it, resulting in a brief struggle. However, the two quickly reconciled and seemed to be on good terms from then on. Carrie also played a major role in helping to exorcise Jealousy from Gumball's body. After the ordeal, she gives Gumball a friendly punch in the arm, causing Penny to reveal her own jealousy. In "Halloween," Carrie took Gumball to a ghost party. When things got out of hand, she started getting deeply concerned about his safety, spending the entire night looking for him instead of partying. At the end of the episode, however, with Nicole glaring at her, she quickly abandoned him in embarrassment. In "The Scam," Carrie and Gumball scammed the whole school into thinking it was haunted in order to get candy. She also helped him and Darwin get rid of Gargarothand was even willing to sacrifice herself for their safety. Episode Appearances\ Collapse Season 1 * "The Third": She is seen talking to Rachel while Gumball and Darwin are watching Tina squish Anton, Idaho, and Ocho. * "The Quest": She is seen tossing Anais' doll to another bully; Tobias. * "The Dress": She joins with the students in worshiping the new "girl." * "The Pressure": She is hanging out with Molly, Teri, Penny, Carmen, Masami and Leslie in Molly's tree house. * "The Ghost": Her first "major" role. She uses Gumball's body to eat food. * "The Mystery": She is sitting and reading about Gothic Clothing with Teri and Juke in the library. * "The Gi": She joins the other students in laughing at Gumball. * "The Kiss": She is cheering for Gumball to forget about Granny Jojo's kiss. * "The Party": She is one of Gumball's date candidates because she's got "spirit." * "The Robot": She joins the other girls in fawning over the "new" Gumball. * "The Genius": She is seen reading The Secrets of Chicken Wings in the library. * "The Curse": She is seen talking to Carmen. * "The Meddler": She is the first one to notice Nicole holding Gumball's hand. Season 2 * "The Knights": She can be seen outside of the school. * "The Flower": She exorcises the Jealousy out of Gumball. * 'The Banana": She can be seen in class. * "Halloween": Her second "major" role. She takes Gumball, Darwin and Anais in to a Haunted house. * "The Apology": She can be seen in class. * "The Words": Darwin sings about her being an "Emo Freak." * "Christmas": She possesses a turkey that Miss Simian purchases, then wishes everyone a merry Christmas. * "The Sidekick": In the School Cafeteria. * "The Dream": In Miss Simian's class. * "The Pony": She helps Gumball and Darwin to rent a DVD and reappears later in the episode as Gumball and Darwin get the DVD back from her. * "The Photo": She tries to take a school yearbook photo. * "The Storm": She is a part of the group of kids that despises Alan and Carmen's relationship. * "The Voice": She is seen where Gumball is apologizing to her when he doesn't know why he's doing that. * "The Promise": She is seen riding the school bus, and later waiting in line for the release of "The Tale of Zelmore." * "The Boombox": She is one of the students who celebrate Miss Simian's (false) retirement. * "The Tape": She has her own video segment, and later gets hit on by Tobias. * "The Internet": She is one of the students laughing at Gumball's embarrassing video. * "The Finale": She is one of the spectators at Richard and Patrick's fight. Season 3 * "The Fan": She appears outside the school, talking to Carmen. * "The Coach": She remarks how Coach's rigorous coaching had made her feel "actually alive." * "The Recipe": She is on the school bus. * "The Name": When Zach told her that they were going to win the battle of the bands, she tells him that she isn't in a band and neither is Zach and even told him that he didn't know the name of a band. * "The Void": She's at the schoolyard when Gumball is talking about Molly. * "The Move" She slaps knocked out Tobias when Gumball and Darwin make him try to date her. * "The Allergy": She appears on the school bus. * "The Bros": She appears in the girl's room when Darwin tries to spy on Penny. * "The Mirror": Her third "major role". Her father is also revealed. * "The Lie": She appears at the back of the school bus. * "The Saint": She and Sarah hug Alan, but are chased away by Carmen. * "The Oracle": She appears in one of Banana Barbara's paintings. * "The Spoiler": She is seen on Elmore Plus. * "The Countdown": She appears in Miss Simian's classroom. Season 4 * "The Return": She appears on the school bus, and is talking to Tobias about his new hat. * "The Others": She appears at Clare's ceremony. * "The Pest": She appears in the cafeteria. * "The Gift": She is seen at Masami's birthday party. * "The Comic": She is part of the 'LaserHeart Theme Song'. * "The Hug": * "The Girlfriend": * "The Parasite": * "The Points": She is seen in the game as a picture. * "The Night": She is seen in her room sleeping and dreaming. * "The Blame": * "The Fury": * "The Compilation": She is seen singing "Weird Like You and Me". * "The Scam": Her fourth "major" role. Gumball, Darwin and her scammed people with a 'Halloween Story' and later that is revealed as a truth. * "The Disaster": Season 5 * "The Stories": * "The Vision": * "The Test": Trivia * In the early reel, Carrie heavily resembled Boo from the Mario franchise. * Back in early production, Carrie had a simple black outline instead of her usual 3D anaglyph outline. * Her first name may be a reference to the Stephen King novel Carrie. * In "The Ghost," while Carrie was going on a junk food spree in Gumball's body, she took the pickle out of the burger before eating it, implying that Carrie dislikes pickles. * Carrie's 3D anaglyph outline is a reference to old B-horror movies that were occasionally in 3D. * Despite Carrie's form as a ghost, she can still hold and manipulate physical objects with her hands. * Her reflection does not show up in mirrors, which is based on the superstition that undead things do not have reflections. However, when she possesses someone or otherwise inhabits their body, the person will see her reflection instead of their own. * She knew how to get rid of Jealousy; although she stated that she just read it off of the Internet and didn't expect it to work. * Carrie was possessed by Jealousy spirit in "The Flower," which is ironic because she is a spirit herself. * In "Halloween," Carrie reveals that she was born a ghost. ** This may explain why she is not invisible, doesn't glow, and her low accuracy in teleportation. ** This contradicts her earlier statements (as well as those of the creator's and writers') about her having a body when she was younger. ** This is later confirmed due to her being the child of Vlad (Vladus Lokowitchki) and an unknown ghost in a mirror. * In "Halloween," it was revealed that Carrie can teleport, albeit with low accuracy. ** However, in "The Scam," she teleports with better accuracy. * Her last name is revealed in "The Tape." It is a reference to Freddy Krueger, an iconic horror movie character. However, using British subtitles, it is known as "Sugar." * She was one of the only people in Elmore Junior High who was not infected with the Joy Virus. * In Season 2, in some Indian language dubs, Carrie's name is changed to Meghana. * In "The Mirror," Vladus Lokowitchki is revealed to be her father. ** It is also revealed in this episode that if one calls her name (or any ghost's name) five times, it will teleport her to them, much to her annoyance.